Thanks For All, Saranghaeyo Season 2
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " ommo…gempa" ujar Chullie, Chullie ingin keluar dari kamarnya, namun ketika bangunan roboh, dan hampir menimpa Chullie, Teukie berlari kearahnya untuk menyelamatkan Chullie


"Thanks For All..., Saranghaeyo" Season 2

" Mianhamnida hyung"

~author pov~

2 tahun kemudian

Setelah kepergianKyuhyun untuk selama-lamanya. Suasana di dorm kembali runyam, kesepian selalu menggeluti mereka, kesedihan selalu terjadi setiap mereka kembali dalam dorm mereka. karena kepergianKyuhyun… Heechul menjadi lebih pemarah dan sensitive, begitu juga pada Teukie. Teukie menjadi lebih pemurung…. Teukie sering sekali membentak member yang lain jika salah satu dari mereka sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan didepan Teukie. Chullie dan Teukie sering kali bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Jika Chullie dan Teukie bertengkar tidak ada satu member pun yang berani meredam amarah mereka. diluar mereka bisa berpura-pura untuk bersikap seolah-olah mereka biasa saja bercanda, tertawa bahkan tersenyum dalam kepura-puraan mereka, namun jika kembali kedalam dorm mereka, pertengkaran itupun kembali terjadi. Seperti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

" sudah aku katakan…jika kamu berbicara…mulutmu itu harus dijaga" teriak Teukie pada Chullie

" memangnya aku salah jika aku mengatakan pada para netizen itu kalau hyung sekarang bukanlah leader terbaik lagi" sahut Chullie ketus padanya

" mwo?...hyaaaaaaa…..jaga omonganmu itu…"sahut Teukie pada Chullie, member yang lain hanya bisa diam saja.

" ini semua karenaKyuhyun….karena dia hyung sekarang berubah….." sahut Chullie padanya

" hyaaaaaaa…Kyuhyun adalah magnae terbaik kita…kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?" sahut Teukie pada Chullie, Teukie mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena rasa kesalnya pada Chullie

" hah…magnae terbaik?, jika memang benar…kenapa dia meninggalkan kita selamanya?...kenapa karena dia….suasana di dorm ini berubah?...kenapa karenanya…hyung dan yang lainnya menjadi lebih pemurung?" sahut Chullie yang berlinangan air mata didepan Teukie

" aku benci Kyuhyun….aku benci suasana sekarang….aku benci Alzheimer…aku benci semuanya…." Teriak Chullie didepan Teukie, Teukie yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, iapun melayangkan tamparannya pada Chullie.

PLAKKKKKKKKKKKK… Chullie menatap tajam pada Teukie. Lalu Chullie kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Teukie terdiam dan ia hanya bisa menangis atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Chullie barusan. Siwondan Shindong menghampiri Teukie yang terdiam seperti patung diruang tengah ini.

" hyung…."ujar Siwonpada Teukie

"apa aku berubah?...apa…..aku bukan hyung yang baik untuk kalian lagi?, apa ini semua karena Kyuhyun yang telah meninggalkan kita semua?" sahut Teukie dalam tangisnya.

"aniyo hyung…apa yang diucapkan Chullie hyung barusan hanyalah kemarahannya saja hyung….aku yakin Chullie hyung masih menyayangiKyuhyun karena ia masih belum bisa merelakan kepergianKyuhyun seperti kita hyung" sahut Shindong padanya

" wae?...wae Shindong~ah…..wae?...apa aku bukan leader yang baik?, apa Tuhan menghukumku hingga mengambil Kyuhyun dari kita?" ujar Teukie pada yang lain.

" hyung jangan berkata seperti itu" ujar Siwonpadanya

" yakinlah hyung…Tuhan pasti akan memberikan pengganti Kyuhyun untuk kita" sahut Shindong pada Teukie. Teukie hanya diam saja, dan ia masih larut dalam kesedihannya. Air mata Teukie semakin deras ketika ia mendengar suara dari arah dalam kamar Chullie. PRANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG….Siwon dan Shindong saling menatap lalu mereka berduapun mengajak Teukie untuk kembali kedalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

" gumawo…."ujar Teukie pada mereka berdua

" gwencana hyung…..beristirahatlah hyung…..hyung terlihat lelah…" ujar Shindong padanya

"nee….."sahut Teukie, Siwondan Shindongpun kemudian meninggalkannya dalam kesendiriannya didalam kamarnya. Teukie membuka lemarinya dan ia mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan ia letakkan diatas kasurnya. Ia membuka kotak tersebut, dan Teukie mengambil sebuah kaset CD lalu iapun memutarnya pada laptop miliknya. Teukie menangis saat menonton CD berisi rekaman videoKyuhyun sebelum kondisiKyuhyun memburuk dan ia kehilangan memorynya saat itu.

"annyeong hyung…bagaimana kabar kalian hyung?...hm…..aku yakin kalian semua baik-baik saja kan?...mianhe…mungkin saat hyung menonton rekaman video ini….aku sudah melupakan kalian atau mungkin aku telah pergi meninggalkan kalian dari dunia ini. apa kalian tahu?...penyakit ini sangat menyiksaku hyung…aku….sering kali lupa mengingat nama kalian jika aku memandangi foto kalian di ponselku ini. aku takut hyung…sangat takut….aku takut jika aku benar-benar melupakan kalian. kalian sering mengatakan kita adalah Super Junior…kita adalah saudara…kita adalah sahabat…tapi….apakah aku masih bisa merasakan persaudaraan ini?...aku sangat bangga menjadi bagian dari kalian hyung….aku bangga menjadi magnae…yah…mungkin yang seperti hyung katakan sebelumnya dulu pada para netizen bahwa tidak akan ada magnae sekurang ajar seperti diriku ini yang boy band lain temui….hahahahaha….. Teukie hyung….leader terbaik yang tidak akan pernah ada duanya bagiku….. Chullie hyung cinderela ku…..bagiku hyung adalah hyung tercantik…hahahahaha….Hangeng hyung…meskipun hyung telah memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior….tapi aku sangat bangga pada hyung, bahwa hyung masih menganggapku dongsaeng….hyung masih menganggapku dan yang lainya adalah saudara….saranghaeyo hyung…..Yesung hyung…hyung adalah hyung yang sangat aneh dan lucu….suara hyung sangat daebak…hahahaha….aku bangga padamu hyung, Kangin hyung…hyaaaa…hyung…apa hyung masih suka mengerjai member yang lain?...meskipun tidak ada yang berani mengerjai hyung….tapi tidak denganku…..hahahaha…aku senang sekali membuat hyung marah….mianhe hyung….mungkin tidak akan ada lagi magnae kurang ajar sepertiku. Shindong hyung…hyung harus diet ya….dan jangan makan melulu…,Sungmin hyung…..hyaaaa…..hyungku yang cantik….mungkin tidak akan ada lagi yang menemani hyung tidur, mianhe hyung…jika aku sering membuatmu susah tidur karena dengkuranku…. Eunhyuk hyung….gumawo hyung sudah membantuku berlatih dance…yah…meskipun tidak sepenuhnya aku mahir dance sepertimu….tapi hanya hyung dan Donghae hyung dancer terbaik di Seoul…. Donghae hyung…..hyung terbaikku….mianhe hyung…jika aku sering membangunkanmu jika aku terlalu berisik bermain game…hahahaha….cheongmal mianhe….Siwonhyung…..hyung teladanku….hyung yang sangat baik…dan sama sekali tidak pernah marah…hyung jangan terlalu sibuk syuting ya….nanti hyung bisa kelelahan…Wookie hyung….hyung adalah koki terbaik di Super Junior….mungkin aku dan hyung tidak bisa mengerjai member yang lain lagi…aku pasti akan sangat merindukan masakanmu hyung….sangat…dan sangat….hahahahaha….Kibum hyung….hyaaaa…hyung jangan acting terus donk…bergabunglah lagi bersama Super Junior….ELF pasti sangat merindukanmu hyung….hwaiting….hahahahaha…..mian hyung kalau aku sangat cengeng….tapi…..mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa menyebutkan nama kalian semua. Hyung saranghaeyo…saranghaeyo…saranghaeyoooooooooooo….aku ingin sekali terus menerus menerus memanggil nama hyung semua ,saranghae…..mianhe hyung…."

" nado saeng….nado saranghaeyo…Kyuhyun~ah…bogoshippoyo dongsaeng~ah…." Ujar Teukie dalam tangisnya. Shindong , Siwon dan Donghae yang menguping dari luar kamar Teukie pun sama sedihnya saat mendengar sayup-sayup suaraKyuhyun saat Teukie memutar videonya itu.

~kamar Chullie~

Chullie melempar barang-barangnya didalam kamarnya, bukan hanya karena kesal pada Teukie, namun ia merasakan bahwa ia kehilangan magnae yang sudah dianggapnya seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

" Kyu…kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?" kenapa kami harus mengalami ini semua?,…sejak kamu pergi…semua jadi berubah Kyu…sudah 2 tahun…namun keadaan dorm ini masih tetap sama. Aku benci keadaan seperti ini Kyu…aku benci Teukie hyung yang sudah berubah tidak seperti dulu lagi…aku benci Teukie hyung yang selalu menangis karenamu…aku benci Teukie hyung yang sering mengunci dirinya didalam kamar karenamu…..ini semua karenamu ChoKyuhyun….aku benci dongsaeng sepertimu….." Chullie bergumam sendiri dalam kamarnya sambil memegang foto Kyuhyun yang berada ditengah-tengah member yang lain. Chullie menangis dan menangis. sejak Hangeng memutuskan keluar dari Super Junior emosi Chullie kadang mudah meledak, namun sejak Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Super Junior untuk selama-lamanya emosi Chullie bahkan mudah sekali meledak apalagi jika berhadapan dengan Teukie.

Author pov

Member Super Junior merasa dorm yang mereka tempati sekarang ini tidak ada kehangatan lagi didalamnya. Siwon merasa sangat sedih dan prihatin ketika melihat kedua hyung yang disayanginya selalu bertengkar setiap harinya. Teukie masih mengunci diri dalam kamarnya begitu juga dengan Chullie. Siwondan beberapa member yang lain pergi meninggalkan dorm dan pergi ke cafe untuk memikirkan cara agar dapat membuat Teukie dan Chullie berbaikan bahkan ingin menjadikan kedua hyung mereka menjadi erat seperti dulu lagi, walaupun kedua hyung mereka tidak begitu dekat satu sama lain.

" hyung…apa hyung ada ide?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung

" ide apa Siwon?" sahutnya

" aku merasa dorm kita berubah drastic sejak kepergian dongsaeng kita Kyuhyun" ujar Siwondengan suara bergetar

" kamu benar, padahal kepergiannya sudah menginjak 2 tahun, tapi keadaan tetap tidak berubah, bahkan semakin miris jika kita rasakan" sahut Yesung

" hyung benar…apa yang harus kita lakukan agar mereka berbaikan hyung?" tanya Kangin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, perasaan semua member sangat sedih dengan keadaan kedua hyungnya tersebut.

" bagaimana jika kita liburan saja ….siapa tahu dengan kita liburan, suasana hati Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung menjadi lebih baik, lagi pula selama 2 tahun ini kita juga belum ada liburan" saran Sungmin pada yang lain

" itu ide bagus Sungmin…tapi apa manajer kita akan mengizinkan?" tanya Shindong

" nah itu dia masalahnya hyung…jadwal kita sangat padat beberapa minggu ini, apa mereka akan mengizinkan kita untuk berlibur?" ujar Sungmin, semua tampak diam dan memikirkan perkataan Sungmin barusan

" tapi keadaan ini tidak bisa kita biarkan terus menerus, lama kelamaan Super Junior akan bubar karena keegoisan mereka yang tidak mau kalah" ujar Siwon membuka pembicaraan

" yang dikatakan Siwon benar…aku takut Super Junior akan hancur karena keegoisan mereka yang sering meledak-ledak. Aku tidak tahan lagi melihat mereka seperti ini" timpal Eunhyuk yang meneteskan air mata kesedihannya.

" …' semua pun tampak diam, hingga kebetulan Sunny dan Taeyeon yang sedang berada dicafe itupun mereka menghampiri member Super Junior yang tanpa dihadiri Heechul dan Teukie.

"annyeong…." Sapa Sunny dan Taeyeon

" eh…Sunny…" sahut Shindong terkejut, Eunhyuk pun buru-buru menyeka airmatanya. Sunny dan Taeyeon saling menatap heran, karena mereka melihat wajah member Super Junior yang lesu dan kesedihan tampak jelas diwajah member Super Junior. Sungmin dan Yesung pun berdiri dan mereka mempersilahkan Sunny dan Taeyeon untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"silahkan duduk…" ujar Sungmin pada Sunny dan Taeyeon

"gumawo oppa…"sahut mereka.

"sepertinya kalian sedang sedih….ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Taeyeon

" gwencana….kami baik-baik saja kok" sahut Yesung

" kalian bohong oppa…kalian tidak bisa berbohong pada kami. kalian itu terlalu jujur bahkan jika kalian berbohong pun hal itu akan terlihat jelas dari wajah kalian" ujar Sunny, Donghae dan Wookie yang tidak tahan dengan suasana hati yang mereka rasakan saat ini, hingga membuat mereka berdua tertunduk dan pundak mereka pun bergetar karena air mata yang menetes dan mereka tidak dapat membendungnya kembali.

"oppa…waeyo?, kenapa oppa menangis? apa perkataanku salah?" tanya Sunny yang merasa bersalah atas perkataan yang ia lontarkan barusan.

" perkataanmu tidak salah Sunny, saat ini kami memang sangat sedih" sahut Siwon

" setelah kepergianKyuhyun oppa, aku merasa…anio…kami merasa kalian semua tampak berbeda, bahkan yang lebih terlihat jelas raut wajah dan sikap Chullie oppa dan Teukie oppa yang sudah berubah drastic selama 2 tahun ini. kalian bisa mengelabui fans kalian tapi tidak dengan kami semua yang sudah dekat dengan kalian, bukan hanya kami bahkan semua anggota SM pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kami rasakan. Kenapa semua bisa menjadi seperti ini oppa?" ujar Taeyeon yang matanya berkaca-kaca. Terlihat beberapa member selain Donghae dan Wookie mereka menitikkan air mata mereka.

"oppa…katakanlah pada kami, siapa tahu kami bisa membantu kalian" ujar Sunny menawarkan bantuannya.

"kami….kami hanya ingin Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung seperti dulu lagi, meskipun Kyuhyun tidak ada lagi bersama kami, tapi kami menginginkan suasana dorm seperti dulu lagi" ujar Shindong.

" arasseo…" sahut Sunny.

"kami ingin merencanakan liburan agar Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung dapat berbaikan lagi dengan adanya liburan ini, tapi rasanya akan sangat mustahil, karena padatnya jadwal manggung kami, kami bingung harus bagaimana Sunny" ujar Siwon

"liburan?" tanya Sunny meyakinkan

"nde…liburan" sahut Kangin

"mm….nanti aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan ajussi ku, dan aku berharap ajussi ku mau mengabulkannya" ujar Sunny

"cheongmal?" tanya mereka tidak percaya

"eoh…."sahut Sunny sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"gumawo Sunny, gumawo…."ujar mereka serempak

"aku akan mengusahakannya demi kalian oppa" sahut Sunny. Apa yang dikatakan Sunny memberikan mereka harapan yang besar. Member Super Junior sangat berharap liburan ini akan terjadi, dan memberikan miracle bagi mereka. setelah mereka berbincang-bincang dengan Sunny dan Taeyeon, mereka pun kembali kedorm. Ketika mereka masuk kedalam dorm, suasana sangat sepi. Mereka hanya menghela nafas berat mereka. Wookie dan Sungmin masuk kedapur untuk memasak untuk member yang lain. Chullie yang merasa bosan dikamar, iapun kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk didepan televisi, Teukie yang terbangun dari tidurnya sambil memeluk photo member Super Junior dan Kyuhyun yang berada diantara mereka, Teukie pun kembali meletakkan pigura photo tersebut didalam laci mejanya. Teukie pun kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

"hyung sudah bangun…."ujar Donghae menyapanya

"eoh…"sahut Teukie dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"hyung kajja….duduk bersama kami" ujar Kangin yang disebelahnya telah duduk Chullie diantara member yang lain.

" nee…."sahut Teukie datar dan singkat, iapun kemudian duduk diantara mereka

"hyung kita lama sekali tidak bergurau bersama seperti dulu…" ujar Yesung

"nde….hyung" sahut Siwon

"saat ini aku tidak ingin bergurau" sahut Teukie datar dan hanya memperlihatkan senyum simpulnya

"wae hyung?" tanya Donghae

" gwencana…"sahut Teukie

" aish….hyung, mm…..begini kalau begitu aku saja yang memulai duluan….kalian ingat waktu Teukie hyung ikut dalam acara wonder girl & Super Junior, HAHAHAHA….soohee memilih Teukie hyung dan wajah Chullie hyung terlihat lucu dalam acara itu karena Chullie hyung tidak menjadi couple bersama soohe"ujar Kangin

" nde….HAHAHAHA…lucu sekali waktu itu, dan aku menjadi couple tetap bersama Sun Yee" sahut Donghae, Chullie mencoba untuk tersenyum didepan mereka, namun tidak dengan Teukie, Teukie menangis ketika Kangin mencoba untuk bergurau bersama Donghae, para member menatap sang leader yang menangis dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"hyung…"ujar Siwon yang merangkul Teukie, Kangin dan Donghae pun kemudian terdiam ketika mereka mendengar suara isak tangis Teukie.

"hyung mianhe…"ujar Kangin dan Donghae menyesal

" HAH….DASAR CENGENG…"ujar Chullie ketus, dan iapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, baru saja Chullie ingin beranjak pergi, tangannya pun di genggam oleh Eunhyuk yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Chullie yang sangat ketus dan ia tujukan pada Teukie. Chullie pun kemudian menepis tangan Eunhyuk

" hyung….kenapa hyung ketus seperti itu?, apa hyung tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Teukie hyung" ujar Eunhyuk emosi

" HAH…apa kamu membelanya?...kalian semua sama saja sepertinya…air mata kalian palsu…..air mata kalian membuatku kesal…" bentak Chullie, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tinju melayang pada Chullie. BUG….

"aish…."kesal Chullie dan memegang tepi bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah karena tinju yang dilayangkan Kangin padanya

" hyung keterlaluan….bisa-bisanya hyung berkata seperti itu" bentak Kangin

" ini semua karenanya….ini karenanya…."teriak Chullie dan menunjukkan jarinya kearah pigura photoKyuhyun yang terpampang didinding.

"HYUNG…."bentak Siwon

"WAE?...apa kalian masih ingin membela CHOKYUHYUN ITU…HAH."bentak Chullie ketus, Teukie yang geram dengan setiap perkataan Chullie, iapun kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan ia menghampiri Chullie dan ia pun menggenggam erat kerah baju Chullie

" TAK PANTAS KAMU MENYEBUT NAMA MAGNAE KAMI DARI MULUTMU YANG KASAR ITU" ujar Teukie dingin dan ia menatap sinis Chullie begitu juga Chullie

" HAH…CUIH….AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MENYEBUT NAMANYA LAGI DARI MULUTKU…DIA TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI MAGNAE KU, DIA TIDAK PANTAS KU PANGGIL DONGSAENG DARI MULUTKU, KARENA DIA…SEMUANYA TELAH BERUBAH…KARENA DIA TELAH MERACUNI PIKIRAN KALIAN SEMUA DENGAN KEPERGIANNYA…." Sahut Chullie tanpa berkedip sedikitpun saat menatap Teukie, Teukie ingin melayangkan tamparannya pada Chullie namun ia berusaha menahannya

"TAMPAR…TAMPAR AKU JIKA ITU MEMBUATMU BAHAGIA PARK JUNGSOO…."ujar Chullie dingin, ketus dan menekan perkataannya, Air mata Teukie mengalir deras di pipinya, Teukie menurunkan tangannya kesisi tubuhnya, dan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kerah baju Chullie, member yang lain hanya diam dan membisu melihat pertengkaran kedua hyung yang mereka sayangi, air mata tumpah dan membasahi pipi mereka. suasana yang mereka lihat saat ini membuat mereka sangat kecewa pada Chullie.

" HAH DASAR PENGECUT…" ujar Chullie, Chullie pun kemudian pergi dari hadapan member yang lain, dan ia pun pergi kembali dan masuk kekamarnya. Teukie hampir rebah karena ia merasa agak sedikit tidak enak badan, namun Siwon menopang tubuhnya.

"gwencanayo hyung?" tanya Siwon, member yang lain mencemaskan Teukie. Teukie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"sebaiknya hyung duduk dulu" saran Shindong, Siwonpun kemudian memapahnya untuk duduk. Kangin dan Yesung duduk disebelah Teukie.

" hyung…jangan diambil hati perkataan Chullie hyung, aku rasa ia emosi seperti ini karena ia masih sangat merindukan Kyuhyun" ujar Sungmin yang saat terjadi pertengkaran itu Sungmin dan Wookie menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada kedua hyung nya itu.

" tapi tidak begitu caranya…kita juga masih sangat merindukan sosok magnae kita yang jahil itu, tapi kita berusaha untuk tidak emosi" sahut Eunhyuk.

" nde…aku sangat kecewa dengan perkataan Chullie hyung tadi" timpal Shindong.

" bukannya aku membela, tapi jika tidak ada yang saling mengalah maka….." perkataan Sungmin terputus karena ponselnya Siwon berbunyi.

" yeobseyo….owh Sunny, wae geudaae?, cheongmal?...kamu tidak bercandakan?, Jepang?...jam 7 pagi berangkatnya?...nee…nee….arasseyo...nee…annyeong" Siwonpun kemudian menutup ponselnya dan para member menatap Siwon dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Sunny?" tanya Shindong

"eoh…"sahut Siwon

" apa katanya?" timpal Yesung

"besok pagi jam 7 kita akan liburan ke Jepang" sahut Siwon

"cheongmal?" seru para member tidak percaya. Siwon mengangguk pasti. Para memberpun bersorak kegirangan, Teukie bingung dengan liburan yang sangat mengejutkan ini.

" liburan?" tanya Teukie bingung

"nde hyung, pihak SM memberikan kita liburan selama 1 minggu dijepang" ujar Siwon

" tumben sekali?, bukannya jadwal manggung kita sangat padat?" tanya Teukie

" pihak SM mengundur jadwal manggung kita, dan mereka memberikan kita liburan" sahut Siwon.

"owh….." sahut Teukie. Setelah kabar gembira ini, merekapun kemudian mengepak beberapa pakaian mereka untuk liburan yang akan mereka lakukan, Wookie yang diminta untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini pada Chullie, Chullie pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

~keesokkan harinya~

Semua member sudah bersiap-siap dengan perlengkapan yang mereka bawa, sewaktu dalam pesawat Teukie sama sekali tidak ingin menatap Chullie begitu juga Chullie. Meskipun dalam benak Chullie ia merasa sangat bersalah atas perkataannya yang ia lontarkan kemarin pada Teukie dan member yang lain, namun Chullie merasa gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Setibanya di Jepang, mereka semua menginap di Hotel yang telah disediakan oleh pihak SM untuk mereka. Teukie sengaja berada satu kamar dengan Chullie, karena member yang lain sengaja melakukan rencana ini.

" kenapa kami harus sekamar?" tanya Chullie pada member yang lain.

" karena hanya ini kamar yang paling besar dan muat untuk 2 orang, sedangkan kami menggunakan masing-masing kamar" ujar Yesung pura-pura.

" tapi…, kalau begitu kita tukar kamar saja" saran Chullie, namun member yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka tanda tidak setuju

"mian hyung….kamar ini juga sudah di atur pihak SM untuk kita" ujar Sungmin

"aish…." Gerutu Chullie kesal, iapun kemudian langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, Teukie hanya diam saja melihat Chullie yang kesal akan dirinya.

"hyung….apa hyung tidak apa-apa jika satu kamar dengan Chullie hyung?" tanya Donghae

"gwencana…aku bisa mengatasinya" sahut Teukie, meskipun member yang lain merasa cukup khawatir jika mereka bertengkar lagi, namun mereka yakin ini adalah jalan yang tepat. Para member dan Teukie pun kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Teukie dan Chullie hanya saling diam bahkan mereka berdua pun tidak ingin saling menatap. Teukie memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak, ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di jepang ini. namun Teukie berusaha untuk menepisnya. Dan pada kenyataannya apa yang dicemaskan Teukie akhirnya terjadi juga, sebuah gempa menyerang kota Tokyo saat ini. para member yang kebetulan tidak berada didalam kamar mereka, mereka pun selamat. Namun tidak dengan Teukie dan Chullie yang saat gempa terjadi mereka berada didalam kamar mereka.

" ommo…gempa" ujar Chullie, Chullie ingin keluar dari kamarnya, namun ketika bangunan roboh, dan hampir menimpa Chullie, Teukie berlari kearahnya untuk menyelamatkan Chullie

" Chullie…AWAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS…"teriak Teukie, Chullie terdiam dan tak bergeming sedikit pun, Chullie shock dengan sebuah tembok yang hampir menimpanya. Bangunan Hotel yang mereka tempati pun roboh, dan mereka berdua pun terjatuh ketika lantai kamar yang mereka injak tidak kuat karena gempa tersebut. Teukie berhasil menyelamatkan Chullie dengan merelakan tubuhnya agar menahan tembok yang runtuh dan menimpa kaki kanannya. Teukie berada diatas tubuh Chullie. Chullie pingsan, dan Teukie pun sama. Mereka berdua tidak sadarkan diri, darah segar mengalir dari kepala Teukie. Para member yang saat gempa terjadi mereka tidak ada ditempat, mereka menangis dan berteriak histeris memanggil nama kedua hyung mereka.

" TEUKIE HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG… CHULLIE…HYUUUUUUUUUUUNG"

Member Super Junior yang lain menangis dan hanya bisa menangisi kedua hyung mereka yang tertimbun bangunan Hotel. Bukan hanya Hotel yang mereka tempati yang roboh melainkan juga beberapa bangunan disekitar Hotel tersebutpun ada yang miring dan bahkan ada yang hancur tak tersisa. Setelah gempa itu terjadi, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Shindong, Yesung, Donghae, Kangin, Sungmin, Wookie dan beberapa kru bahkan manajer merekapun di ungsikan ke sebuah penginapan.

"hyung…kenapa kejadian ini harus kita alami?" ujar Eunhyuk dan menangis sesenggukkan.

"jika saja kita tahu gempa ini akan terjadi, lebih baik kita tetap berada diSeoul. dan lebih baik kita melihat kedua hyung kesayangan kita bertengkar daripada mereka…aku…aku tidak tahu apa mereka berdua masih hidup atau tidak…aku….aku tidak ingin Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung pergi meninggalkan kita" Yesung menangis sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" ini semua salahku….ini salahku…jika saja aku tidak mengusulkan liburan ini, mungkin saja hal ini tidak akan terjadi" ujar Sungmin dan menundukkan kepalanya. Shindong yang berada disamping Sungmin, ia pun merangkul pundak Sungmin.

"sudahlah Sungmin…tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Kita semua tidak akan menyangka jika ada gempa seperti tadi" ujar Shindong berusaha menenangkannya

" aku tidak ingin orang-orang yang kusayangi pergi meninggalkanku hyung…..sudah cukup appa danKyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak ingin jika Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung pergi menyusul mereka. aku takut hyung…." Donghae menangis terisa-isak. Kangin, Wookie dan Siwonhanya diam dalam tangis mereka.

~malam harinya~

di bawah tanah timbunan bangunan

Chullie membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, Chullie merasa saat ini ia sedang ada dialam lain.

"kenapa gelap sekali?, apa aku sudah mati?" gumam Chullie. Chullie merasakan ada yang sedang menindihnya diatas tubuhnya. Chullie pun meraba seseorang yang sedang menindihnya.

" ini seperti manusia…jika aku meninggal, lalu tubuh yang sedang menindihku ini siapa?" batin Chullie. Chullie memeriksa saku celanannya, yang ia ingat ponsel nya berada dalam saku celananya. Iapun kemudian mengambil ponsel miliknya, ketika ia menekan tombol ponselnya, cahaya ponselnya pun sedikit menerangi dimana ia saat ini berada, ketika ia mengarahkan cahaya ponsel miliknya ke tubuh seseorang yang sedang menindihnya saat ini, Chullie sangat shock.

"hyung….irona….hyung…."panggil Chullie berulang-ulang. Dan menepuk pipi Teukie, Teukie pun kemudian membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dengan suara yang lemah ia mengkhawatirkan Chullie.

" Chullie~ah…gwen….canayo..?" tanya Teukie

" seharusnya aku yang khawatir padamu hyung, kenapa justru hyung yang mengkhawatirkanku?" sahut Chullie

"…." Teukie hanya tersenyum saja. Chullie pun kemudian menggeser badannya, karena Chullie ingin membantu Teukie yang kaki kanannya tertimpa bagian tembok yang runtuh.

"hyung…aku akan membantumu" ujar Chullie, Teukie hanya diam dan tersenyum saja. Chullie pun kemudian beranjak dan mencoba untuk berdiri, meskipun tangan kiri Chullie mengalami memar, namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Chullie hanya menahan rasa sakitnya saja. Chullie berusaha untuk mengangkat bagian tembok tersebut, awalnya Chullie mengalami kesusahan, namun ia tetap berusaha menyingkirkan bagian tembok tersebut dari kaki Teukie. Teukie menangis saat melihat Chullie menolongnya, begitu juga Chullie yang menangis karena ia tidak tega melihat hyung kesayangannya menderita seperti ini.

" Chullie~ah…twessoyo…" pinta Teukie

"shireo hyung….aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesakitan seperti ini" sahut Chullie, dan sesekali menyeka keringat dan air matanya. Teukie menahan rasa sakit pada kaki kanannya.

"aku harus bisa….aku tidak boleh membiarkan Teukie hyung terluka….aku harus bisa menyingkirkan bongkahan tembok ini" batin Chullie. karena tidak ada kayu atau apapun yang bisa membantunya mengangkat bongkahan tembok itu, hingga ia pun hanya menggunakan kedua tangannya saja. Namun Chullie merasakan mendapatkan tenaga bantuan, karena dengan seketika Chullie sangat mudah menyingkirkan bongkahan tembok itu dari kakinya Teukie.

"akhirnya…hyung aku bisa menyingkirkan bongkahan tembok ini" ujar Chullie dan menghampiri Teukie, yang terlihat lemah.

"hyung…apa hyung masih kuat?" tanya Chullie cemas

"nee…"sahut Teukie lemah. Chullie pun kemudian membantu Teukie untuk duduk, dan bersender di tumpukkan bongkahan tembok lainnya. Chullie merasakan ada sesuatu yang kental mengalir dari bagian belakang kepala Teukie, ketika ia melihat tangannya dari cahaya ponsel miliknya, Chullie sangat terkejut.

"pida….ommo hyung…." Chullie sangat terkejut, sedangkan Teukie hanya tersenyum saja. Chullie berusaha agar ia tidak panik, iapun kemudian merobek sebagian pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, lalu iapun kemudian membalut kepala Teukie dengan bagian pakaiannya itu agar darah tidak terus mengalir dari kepala Teukie. Chullie menggenggam tangan Teukie, Chullie merasa menyesal karena dirinya Teukie rela mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk menyelamatkan Chullie.

"hyung…mianhe….cheongmal mianheyo….aku salah hyung….aku salah…ini semua gara-gara aku" ujar Chullie menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

" untuk apa kamu berkata seperti itu?" sahut Teukie lemah

" jika saja hyung tidak menyelamatkanku…..mungkin hyung tidak akan terluka dan menderita seperti ini" ujar Chullie dan menitikkan air matanya didepan Teukie.

" ini bukan salahmu Chullie…aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu…..aku menyelamatkanmu karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan dongsaengku untuk kedua kalinya, sudah cukupKyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkan kita dan aku tidak mau kamu juga pergi meninggalkan kami saudaramu" sahut Teukie, Chullie menundukkan wajahnya dan ia menyesali perbuatannya yang selama 2 tahun ini ia selalu bertengkar dengan Teukie hanya karena ia masih belum bisa menerima kepergianKyuhyun.

"aku…aku…masih sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun …hyung, hanya saja aku masih belum bisa menerima kepergiannya yang meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya. Mianhe…karena selama 2 tahun ini aku seering sekali marah pada hyung dan aku selalu membuatmu menangis karenaku hyung" ujar Chullie

"na do saeng…na do…aku tahu sebenarnya kamu masih belum bisa menerima kepergian magnae kita, tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku ketika kamu selalu menyalahkan dirinya Karena Alzheimer yang dideritanya"

"mianhe hyung….."ujar Chullie menyesal

" aku janji aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkan magnae kita, karena Alzheimer yang dideritanya bukanlah salahnya. " ujar Chullie lagi

" aku sudah memaafkanmu Chullie sebelum kamu meminta maaf padaku" sahut Teukie dan tersenyum pada Chullie. Chullie pun kemudian memeluk Teukie, Chullie menangis saat memeluk Teukie. Ie meluapkan rasa penyesalannya atas sikapnya selama ini kepada Teukie. Chullie panik ketika merasakan nafas Teukie yang tersengal-sengal seperti kesulitan bernafas.

" hyung….gwencanayo?" tanya Chullie dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Teukie, Teukie tidak bisa menjawab Karena ia merasa sedikit sulit bernafas, bukan karena kondisinya yang melemah, namun dikarenakan tidak adanya ventilasi udara, dan udara yang ada disekitar mereka sangat pengap, Chullie pun merasakan ia agak sedikit sulit bernafas namun Chullie masih bisa bertahan. Dan Chullie berusaha untuk mengalihkan rasa cemas akan sulitnya bernafas yang ia rasakan saat ini. pandangan Teukie semakin kabur, Chullie menangis karena ia sangat mencemaskan Teukie. Dan ketika Teukie menutup matanya, Chullie berusaha untuk membangunkannya dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

" hyung…..irona hyung…hyung….HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG…" Chullie berteriak pada Teukie, namun Teukie tidak sadarkan diri. Chullie menangis dan memeluk erat tubuh Teukie. Semakin lama Chullie pun merasakan dadanya semakin sesak, ia semakin sulit untuk bernafas, namun ketika pandangan Chullie mulai kabur, samar-samar Chullie melihat sebuah cahaya mendekatinya. Cahaya itu berupa sosok seseorang yang sangat ia dan member yang lain sayangi. Cahaya tu adalah sosok menghampirinya dan tersenyum pada Chullie.

"Kyu….Kyuhyun…."ujar Chullie padanya,Kyuhyun pun kemudian duduk didepannya, dan ia memegang pundak Chullie.

"annyeong hyung…bogoshipda…"sahut Kyuhyun

" na do saeng…tapi apa benar ini kamu Kyu?" tanya Chullie padanya

"nde hyung…aku kemari mengunjungi kalian karena aku ingin hyung tahu bahwa aku akan selalu ada untuk kalian. aku akan menjaga kalian hingga hyung yang lain menemukan hyung dan Teukie hyung" ujar Kyuhyun, Chullie merasa bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, namun Chullie tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

" mianhe hyung…karena diriku hyung selalu bertengkar dengan Teukie hyung. jujur hyung aku sangat sedih melihat kalian yang selalu bertengkar karenaku. tapi sekarang aku senang karena kalian sudah berbaikan walaupun keadaannya sekarang ini kalian sedang terperangkap dalam runtuhan bangunan akibat gempa ini"ujarKyuhyun

"mianhe Kyu…cheongmal mianhe karena aku selalu menyalahkanmu yang pergi meninggalkan kami" sahut Chullie,Kyuhyun hany tersenyum pada Chullie

" hyung tidak salah…ini sudah takdir karena aku harus meninggalkan kalian. tapi hyung tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian" ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Chullie hanya menangis dan masih memeluk erat pun kemudian memeluk Chullie dan Teukie dengan erat.

"sarannghae hyung…cheongmal saranghae" Chullie hanya menangis dan menangis. namun semakin lama pandangan Chullie semakin kabur, lalu iapun sama seperti Teukie yang tidak sadarkan diri.

~di penginapan~

Ketika Donghae terlelap, Donghae bermimpi dalam tidurnya,Kyuhyun datang memberikan pesan kepada Donghae.

"Kyuhyun….ini benar kamu Kyu?"

"nde hyung…ini akuKyuhyun…."sahutKyuhyun. Donghae yang merasa bahagia, iapun langsung memelukKyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

" bogoshippoyo saeng….cheongmal bogoshippoyo…."

" na do hyung…hyung saat ini Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung masih hidup. Mereka ada di dalam reruntuhan Hotel yang kalian tempati saat itu hyung. hyung cepat tolong mereka hyung….selamatkan Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung" Donghae terkejut mendengar perkataanKyuhyun barusan. Ia pun kemudian langsung melepaskan pelukannya padaKyuhyun.

"mak….maksudmu apa Kyu?, aku masih bingung" ujar Donghae

"hyung… Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung….mereka berdua masih hidup. Kajja hyung beritahu yang lain bahwa mereka masih hidup. Jika terlambat…. Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung tidak akan tertolong lagi hyung" sahutKyuhyun dan memegang kedua pundak Donghae.

"cheongmal?, yang kamu katakan ini benarkan Kyu….kamu tidak bohongkan?" tanya Donghae

" aku tidak berbohong hyung…aku akan menjaga mereka sampai kalian datang menyelamatkan mereka. kajja hyung…aku menunggu kalian" ujarKyuhyun, semakin lamaKyuhyun pun semakin menghilang dari hadapan Donghae dan hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar oleh Donghae.

" kajja hyung….selamatkan hyung kita…."

"KYUHYUN…..KYUHYUN…"teriak Donghae. Donghae pun kemudian terbangun dari mimpinya dan terduduk dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Dan ternyata teriakan Donghae telah membangunkan member yang lain termasuk kru manajemen dan manajer mereka.

" Donghae~ah….waeyo?" tanya Yesung padanya, Eunhyuk duduk disebelah Donghae dan merangkul pundaknya.

" waegeudae Donghae~ah?" tanya Eunhyuk padanya

"Kyuhyun…"ujar Donghae terpotong perkataannya.

"Kyuhyun?" ujar yang lain bingung dan saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu menatap Donghae kembali.

"nde…Kyuhyun menemui ku dalam mimpi, ia mengatakan bahwa Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung masih hidup. Mereka membutuhkan kita hyung….saeng….kita harus menyelamatkan mereka" ujar Donghae, awalnya mereka tidak percaya namun Donghae bersikeras dan ia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Donghae menceritakan mimpi nya kepada yang lain.

" jebbal….kita harus buru-buru menyelamatkan mereka" pinta Donghae

"geurae jika seperti itu mimpi mu Donghae, kajja….kita meminta bantuan kepada tim penyelamat. Siapa tahu saja apa yang dikatakanKyuhyun dalam mimpi mu itu benar" ujar Seung Hwan padanya. Donghae mengangguk, kemudian mereka semua pun pergi menemui tim penyelamat dan pihak kepolisian dan merekapun kemudian menyampaikan mimpi Donghae kepada tim penyelamat tersebut. Meskipun tim penyelamat tersebut tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae pada mereka namun tim penyelamat itu melakukan pencarian bukan hanya untuk Teukie dan Chullie tapi juga untuk korban yang lain. pencarian pun kemudian mulai dilakukan, dengan bantuan beberapa alat berat. Para member berharap-harap cemas dengan pencarian tersebut. Dari pukul 1 dini hari hingga 12 siang hari pencarian tersebutpun membuah kan hasil. Tim penyelamat menemukan 2 sosok yang mereka cari. Teukie dan Chullie pun akhirnya mereka temukan. Ketika mereka berdua di bawa ke ambulance para member dan yang lainnya terlihat sedikit bahagia, namun rasa cemas dan takut masih menyelimuti mereka. dikarenakan Teukie dan Chullie mengalami gangguan pernafasan dan Teukie mengalami pendarahan. Shindong, dan Yesung ikut kedalam ambulance yang didalamnya terdapat Teukie, sedangkan Kangin dan Eunhyuk ikut kedalam ambulance yang didalamnya terdapat Chullie. air mata masih menghiasi wajah para member. Mereka sangat takut jika mereka kehilangan Teukie dan Chullie.

" hyung bertahanlah…jebbal…kajinayo hyung…." ujar Yesung sesenggukkan.

" hyung….cheongmal mianhe…..jebbal….kajinayo hyung….kajimma. aku janji hyung…jika hyung sembuh aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu hyung, jebbal…" ujar Kangin sambil menggenggam tangan Chullie. Kangin merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Chullie sebelumnya. setibanya dirumah sakit Teukie dan Chullie pun kemudian segera dilarikan keruang ICU. Kejadian yang menimpa Teukie dan Chullie saat ini terdengar ketelinga Hangeng yang berada di Beijing dan Kibum yang saat ini berada di Seoul untuk kegiatan acting nya. Hangeng dan Kibum pun kemudian menghubungi ponsel Yesung dan Kangin. Namun bukannya sesuai harapan Hangeng dan Kibum ketika mereka menghubungi Yesung dan Kangin untuk mengetahui keadaan Teukie dan Chullie, namun Hangeng dan Kibum menerima kemarahan yang dilontarkan oleh Yesung dan Kangin pada mereka.

" yeobseyo….." ujar Kangin

" yeobseyo….hyung ini aku Kibum" ujar Kibum

" untuk apa kamu menelpon HAH…." Bentak Kangin, spontan Kibum pun terkejut

" hyung….kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?" tanya Kibum

"…" Kangin hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum

" hyung bagaimana keadaan Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung?" tanya Kibum cemas

" URUS SAJA ACTING MU…UNTUK APA KAMU MENGKHAWATIRKAN TEUKIE HYUNG DAN CHULLIE HYUNG….BUKANKAH ITU YANG KAMU PILIH…KAMU TIDAK MEMERLUKAN KAMI LAGI BUKAN?...KAMU SUDAH TIDAK MENGANGGAP KAMI SAUDARAMU IYA KAN?" ujar Kangin ketus. Kibum yang mendengar perkataan Kangin yang ketus, Kibum pun kemudian menangis. karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Kangin adalah kenyataan yang memang terjadi

"hyung…" ujar Kibum pelan, sedangkan disisi lain Yesung yang dihubungi oleh Hangeng pun ia meluapkan rasa marahnya pada Hangeng. Meskipun dalam hati Yesung dan Kangin mereka tidak bermaksud berkata demikian, namun karena kecemasan mereka kepada Teukie dan Chullie yang saat ini sedang dirawat diruang ICU , hingga mereka berduapun berkata demikian kepada Hangeng dan Kibum.

" yeobseyo Yesung~ah…."ujar Hangeng

" ….." Yesung hanya diam dan tidak ingin menjawabnya

" Yesung~ah…bagaimana keadaan Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung….apa mereka

baik-baik saja?, aku dengar mereka tertimpa runtuhan bangunan Hotel yang kalian tempati. Aku sangat mencemaskan mereka" tanya Hangeng yang sangat cemas

" HAH…CEMAS?...APA KAMU PERNAH BERPIKIR BAGAIMANA PERASAAN CHULLIE HYUNG DAN TEUKIE HYUNG KETIKA KAMU MEMUTUSKAN KELUAR DARI SUPER JUNIOR?. APA KAMU MENGKHAWATIRKAN BAGAIMANA KEADAAN CHULLIE HYUNG YANG MERASA DITINGGAL PERGI OLEH SAHABAT SEKALIGUS CHULLIE HYUNG TELAH MENGGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI SAUDARANYA SENDIRI? KAMU TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN KAMI YANG SAAT ITU KAMI SANGAT TIDAK INGIN KAMU MENGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN ITU, TAPI APA HAH…KAMU HANYA MEMENTINGKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI TANPA MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN KAMI. JADI UNTUK APA KAMU MENCEMASKAN KEADAAN TEUKIE HYUNG DAN CHULLIE HYUNG" bentak Yesung pada Hangeng. Hati Hangeng sakit ketika mendengar perkataan Yesung padanya. Air mata tumpah di pelupuk matanya.

"wae?...aku masih menganggap kalian semua saudara. Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu Yesung~ah…aku sangat peduli pada kalian, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan kalian semua" sahut Hangeng dengan suara yang bergetar karena menangis.

" HAH…PEDULI…JIKA KAMU PEDULI PADA KAMI, LALU KENAPA KAMU MENINGGALKAN KAMI SEMUA. LEBIH BAIK KAMU PEDULI PADA URUSANMU SEKARANG INI" bentak Yesung, lalu iapun langsung menutup ponselnya kembali. Yesung dan Kangin tersandar di dinding rumah sakit ini. Donghae, Shindong, Siwon, Wookie, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk pun mereka hanya menatap kearah Yesung dan Kangin. Mereka semua mengerti apa yang saat ini Yesung dan Kangin rasakan. Mereka semua sedih kenapa persaudaraan mereka harus menjadi seperti telah pergi dari dunia ini, Hangeng dan Kibum pun terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka, dan sekarang ditambah Teukie dan Heechul yang harus berjuang dari kematian. Kini mereka hanya dapat berdo'a untuk kesembuhan Teukie dan Heechul.

"berjuanglah hyung…jebbal…..berjuanglah untuk kami. kami selalu menunggumu hyung…kajimma hyung….jebbal…bertahanlah demi SUPER JUNIOR ….bertahanlah demi ELF …" ujar Donghae didepan ruang ICU dan menatap kearah jendela kaca ruang ICU dimana didalam ruang tersebut tubuh Teukie dan Heechul yang terkulai tak berdaya dan dipenuhi oleh berbagai alat medis untuk membantu pernafasan mereka.

dialam bawah sadar Teukie dan Heechul

" hyung…kita ada dimana ini?" tanya Chullie padanya

"molla…aneh ya…kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun disini?" sahut Teukie dan

menatap sekeliling sebuah padang rumput yang luas.

" nde…h….hyung….apa kita sudah mati?" tanya Chullie yang spontan membuat Teukie pun membelalakkan matanya

" m…mwo?...jangan-jangan kita ada dialam lain Chullie~ah" sahut Teukie. Chullie dan Teukie pun kemudian terdiam sejenak. Namun Teukie dan Chullie melihat dari kejauhan sosok yang mereka kenal.

"hyung….lihat disana….dia seperti Kyuhyun" ujar Chullie dan menunjuk kearah seseorang yang mereka kenal

"nde..dari belakang sangat mirip. Tapi…ah..tidak mungkin itu Kyuhyun" sahut Teukie.

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUN….'teriak Chullie. kemudian Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan ia menoleh kearah Teukie dan Chullie.

"hyung aku benarkan….diaKyuhyun….." ujar Chullie, Teukie hanya mengangguk saja.

" HYUUUUUUNG…" pun kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Teukie dan Chullie.

"hyung…kemarilah…ikutlah bersamaku" teriak Kyuhyun pada Teukie dan Chullie dari arah kejauhan.

"kajja hyung kita temuiKyuhyun. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya…"ujar Chullie

"nde…nado, kajja….kita hampiri dia" sahut Teukie. Ketika Chullie dan Teukie hendak menghampiriKyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja niat mereka menghampiriKyuhyun terhenti. Karena ada yang memegang kedua pundak mereka.

"ANDWE….HYUNG….." Teukie dan Chullie yang terkejut, merekapun langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Teukie dan Chullie sangat terkejut, karenaKyuhyun memegang pundak mereka berdua.

"Kyu…Kyuhyun…" ujar mereka terkejut.

"nde…ini aku hyung.."sahutKyuhyun

"jika ini memang benar kamu….lalu dia siapa?" tanya Teukie dan menunjuk kearahKyuhyun yang masih melambaikan tangannya kepada Teukie dan Chullie.

" dia adalahKyuhyun yang telah meninggalkan kalian…" ujar Kyuhyun. Teukie dan Chullie bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan olehKyuhyun.

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Kyu….."ujar Chullie

" dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang telah pergi meninggalkan kalian, dan aku…..aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang akan kembali untuk kalian hyung" sahut Kyuhyun, Teukie dan Chullie masih bingung dengan perkataanKyuhyun kepada mereka.

" aku masih belum mengerti maksudmu Kyu" sahut Teukie

"nde Kyu….."timpal Chullie

" lihatlah kesana hyung….."ujarKyuhyun dan menunjukkan kearah Donghae, Siwon, Yesung, Hangeng, Kibum, Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan juga Wookie yang melambaika tangan mereka kepada Teukie dan Chullie.

" mereka…."ujar Teukie dan Chullie bersamaan.

"nde…mereka semua sangat membutuhkan kalian hyung…mereka mencemaskan kalian…" ujarKyuhyun pada mereka

"lalu bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Teukie dan menunjuk kearahKyuhyun.

"dia…hanyalah masa lalu kalian hyung, sedangkan mereka….mereka semua menantikan kalian untuk masa depan Super Junior" sahutKyuhyun

"jika memang benar untuk masa depan Super Junior, lalu kenapa kamu pergi meninggalkan kami?, bukankah jika bukan 13 maka bukan Super Junior" sahut Chullie agak ketus padaKyuhyun

" hyung benar…tapi hyung tenang saja, karena Super Junior akan kembali utuh menjadi 13 member. Aku janji hyung…" sahutKyuhyun.

" TEUKIE HYUNG… CHULLIE HYUNG…."teriak member yang lain kepada Teukie dan Chullie. mereka berdua pun kemudian menatap member yang lain.

"hyung….ikutlah bersama mereka…ingatlah hyung….lakukan ini demi Super Junior dan ELF…jebbal hyung…"pintaKyuhyun. Ketika Teukie dan Chullie menatap kembali kearah member yang lain. sosokKyuhyun pun kemudian menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"KYUHYUN…..KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…"teriak Chullie dan Teukie.

rumah sakit Tokyo

" hyung….apa Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung akan sembuh seperti semula?" tanya Wookie dan menatap kearah Teukie dan Chullie yang masih koma. Air matanya menetes dan mengenai tangan Teukie ketika Wookie menggenggam tangan Teukie

" semoga saja sebuah miracle terjadi saeng….kita berdoa saja" sahut Shindong pada Wookie.

" ini sudah 4 hari mereka koma hyung…aku takut Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung pergi meninggalkan kita hyung…"ujar Wookie lagi

" yakinlah saeng…. Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung pasti akan kembali ditengah-tengah kita" sahut Shindong berusaha menenangkan Wookie yang masih menangis. sudah 4 hari Teukie dan Chullie koma, dan sudah 4 hari pula para member yang lain bergantian menjaga Teukie dan Chullie diruang ICU. Setelah kejadian dimana Yesung dan Kangin meluapkan emosinya kepada Hangeng dan Kibum. Hangeng dan Kibum pun kemudian pergi ke Tokyo untuk menjenguk Teukie dan Chullie, dan sudah 3 hari Hangeng dan Kibum berada di Tokyo. Rasa kesal Yesung dan Kangin pada Hangeng dan Kibum pun kini telah reda. Dikarenakan Yesung dan Kangin masih menghargai rasa persaudaraan mereka. ketika Hangeng dan Kibum terlelap disaat giliran mereka yang menjaga Teukie dan Heechul. Teukie dan Heechulpun mulai membuka mata mereka perlahan-lahan, samar-samar mereka menatap dinding rumah sakit yang berwarna putih ini. mata mereka berdua tertuju pada dua sosok yang sedang terlelap. Teukie dan Chullie meneteskan air mata mereka ketika melihat Hangeng dan Kibum yang terlelap di kursi ruang ICU ini. dua sosok saudara yang mereka rindukan selama ini.

"Hangeng~ah…." Panggil Chullie lemah

"Kibum~ah…"panggil Teukie lemah. Hangeng dan Kibum pun terbangun karena mendengar suara Teukie dan Chullie yang memanggil nama mereka.

"hyung…."sahut Hangeng dan Kibum bersamaan

" hyung sudah sadar…."ujar Hangeng

"nde….."sahut Chullie, sedangkan Teukie hanya tersenyum saja. Berita gembira ini terdengar ketelinga member yang lain, hingga mereka semua pun berkumpul didalam ruang ICU untuk menemui Teukie dan Chullie yang telah sadar. Teukie mengalami cedera pada kaki kanannya, sedangkan Chullie kondisinya menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. 2 minggu Teukie dan Chullie berada dirumah sakit Tokyo, karena kondisi mereka yang saat ini semakin membaik, akhirnya Teukie dan Chullie pun diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan mereka semuapun kemudian kembali ke Seoul.

~ 5 bulan kemudian~

Hangeng dan Kibum saat ini telah kembali bersama Super Junior. Dan suasana dorm pun kembali seperti semula. Kini Teukie dan Chullie tampak lebih akrab dari sebelumnya, gempa yang menimpa mereka telah memberikan mereka sebuah pelajaran yang sangat berharga mengenai persaudaraan mereka. kaki kanan Teukie masih menggunakan gip akibat cedera yang dideritanya. Teukie dan Chullie masih terngiang-ngiang perkataanKyuhyun pada mereka saat itu.

" hyung benar…tapi hyung tenang saja, karena Super Junior akan kembali utuh menjadi 13 member. Aku janji hyung…"

"apa maksud dari perkataanKyuhyun saat itu ya?" batin Teukie. Teukie masih memikirkan hal tersebut. saat ini Teukie sedang menonton sebuah acara televisi dan hanya duduk menyendiri dikarenakan member yang lain pergi latihan tanpa dirinya. Ketika Teukie menonton sebuah acara berita tentang kasus bunuh diri, Teukie melihat sosok namja yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun berada di tengah-tengah para pengunjung yang menyaksikan jenazah yeoja yang bunuh diri tersebut.

"KYUHYUN….."gumam Teukie.

FIN


End file.
